


That's my kid! - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Teen Wolf, abusive environment, liam's biological mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam has been legally adopted by Y/N and Derek and things are starting to finally work out for him but a few months down the line, someone unexpected turns up at the door of the Hale residence and everything changes very quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 months since Y/N and Derek has rescued Liam from his abusive parents and taken full custody of him. At first Liam was very weary about his presence within the Hale residence but after a lot of love and being reassured by the couple, he finally found himself to be a permanent residence.

Liam was grateful to Y/N and Derek for taking him in when he had no one. Y/N cared for him as if he was her own. She made sure he had everything he needed even if she did go overboard at times. She always made sure she woke him on time for school, letting him wash up and get dressed as she made him breakfast. She paid attention to his grades in school giving him the extra help he needed if they started to slip, went to his parent-teacher conferences and even dragged Derek with her when Liam had a big Lacrosse game coming up. Derek on the other hand was warming up to becoming a new father figure. He cared for Liam just as much as Y/N did but was reluctant to show it at times. Y/N understood it was a big change so she gave him time. 

Today was report day. Liam hurried into the loft holding his report card eager to share it with his new parents.   
"Momma? Momma, I'm home. " Liam called as he entered the loft dropping his backpack and lacrosse gear on the floor as he looked around the living room.   
"I'm here, baby. I was just upsides putting the laundry away. How was school?" Y/N asked him as she descended down the stairs with Derek behind her.   
"It was ok. I got my report card today." He told her.   
"I hope it's all good." Derek replied. Liam nodded anxiously. 

Y/N sat down on the couch and pulled Liam on to her lap. Derek sat beside them.   
"What did you want to show us, kid?" Derek asked.   
"My report card." Liam stated as he handed it to Y/N.   
"Hmm let's see." Y/N replied as she took it from him and opened the envelope. Liam twiddled his thumbs nervously hoping they wouldn't be too disappointed in him.   
"All B's and just a C in math." Derek read out.   
"Are you mad?" Liam asked them.  
"No baby, of course not. I'm really proud you. You've been through so much but you've managed to keep on top of grades." Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Did you know Derek got a C in math too?" Y/N whispered to him. Liam gasped. Y/N chuckled as Derek groaned and rolled his eyes even though he couldn't help but show a small smile.   
"We'll help you with math and hopefully get that grade pulled up too but for now, I'm really proud of you. You've done really well, sweetheart. I love you so much." Y/N praised him pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"Thanks momma." Liam smiled as he hugged her tight.   
"I agree and I think to celebrate we should order pizza, what do you think pup?" Derek asked the young beta.  
"Really? We can get pizza?!" Liam asked.   
"We sure can, kiddo" Derek smiled as he ruffled Liam's hair.   
"Thanks da-, I mean Derek." Liam replied as he blushed.   
"You're welcome, pup." Derek replied with a smile as he got up to order dinner. 

Not long after, Derek received a text asking for help from an old friend who was in town and he decided to go meet them. Y/N stayed on the couch with Liam in her arms as the young beta rested against her shoulder. The doorbell rang and Y/N placed Liam on the couch to go answer but when she slid open the door she got a surprise. 

At the door was Liam's biological mother - Heather Dunbar. The last time Y/N had seen her was when she rescued Liam from their abusive household. The poor beta had been covered in cuts and bruises.   
"What're you doing here?" Y/N asked in shock.   
"I've come to take my son." She told her firmly.   
"You lost the right to call him your son my husband and I rescued him from you and your abusive husband." Y/N told her.  
"That was months ago. He's changed. We can be a family again." She told her insistently.   
"No, you're not taking Liam anywhere." Y/N told her as she began to close the door but mrs dunbar slammed her hand on the door and pushed it aside making her way into the loft. Liam stood up and never thought he would have to see her again.   
"There you are, come on. I'm taking you home." She told him approaching him.   
"No!" Liam yelled out in fright.   
"Momma! Momma, please don't let her take me!" Liam ran to her holding on to her tight.  
"Liam this is ridiculous! I'm your mother not her!" Mrs Dunbar yelled.   
"No! I don't want to see you ever again! Momma!" Liam cried as his breathing began to get heavy. Y/N picked up Liam in her arms and held him close as she rocked him and rubbed his back hushing him.   
"This is all your fault! You've put ideas into his head and now look at him!" She yelled at Y/N as Liam whimpered in her arms.   
"Liam's made up his own mind after what you did to him. Now leave." Y/N told her holding her baby close.   
"Babe what's going on?" Derek asked as he stood in the doorway and saw the familiar woman.   
"She's come to take Liam from us but I won't let her." Y/N told her mate.   
"She's right, he's not going anywhere." Derek told her sternly.   
"I'm taking him home". Mrs Dunbar told him.   
"You call at abusive environment a home? I don't think so." Derek told her gritting his teeth.   
"Liam isn't going anywhere with you. We have legal custody of him and you're aware of that. We're his parents and no one, I mean no one is going to take him away from us." Derek told her standing in front of his mate who was holding a terrified Liam.   
"This isn't over. Tomorrow morning I will be back with officers and then we'll see who wins". She spat angrily as she pointing at the couple angrily as she huffed and left the Hale residence.   
"The nerve of that woman." Y/N stated angrily. 

Y/N went over to the couch and sat down with Liam still clutching on to her.  
"Sssh, she's gone baby." Y/N told him.   
"Please don' let her take me, momma...'m sorry, I'll try harder!" Liam sobbed.  
"Hey hey hey, ssssh. Sweetheart this isn't your fault ok? Not one bit.   
We won't ever let her take you away from us. You're our baby and we love you no matter. You're here to stay" Y/N reassured him as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Your momma is right, pup. We'll do everything we can to protect you. You're apart of our family forever." Derek reassured him.   
"Thanks dad." Liam replied inbetween sobs. Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead.   
"She can come back as many times as she likes. We're never going to let her take you." Derek told him.   
"Derek's right, sweetheart. We will fight for you no matter what. You're our son. You always will be." Y/N told him hushing him as she continued to calm him down and rub his back.  
"I love you momma." Liam spoke in between sobs.  
"I love you too, baby. I love you so so much." Y/N cooed and pressed several kisses to his temple as she continued to rock him in her arms as Liam rest his head against her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck tightly not wanting to let go of her. Derek have Y/N a sympathetic smile as he ruffled Liam's hair. 

Tomorrow they would fight for their pup no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Y/N and Derek were up early preparing for the fight. They knew Liam's mom would be back putting up a fight.  
The young beta slowly trudged downstairs into the kitchen still in his pyjamas with his adorable bed head - his sandy brown coloured hair sticking up in all directions.   
"Morning pup." Derek smiled at the young beta.   
"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep ok?" Y/N asked him going over to pull him in to her arms as she held him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam nodded at her question.   
"I made you some yummy breakfast." Y/N commented putting a plate of toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and tomatoes on front of him.   
"Thanks momma, this looks great!" Liam thanked her enthusiastically as he dug in. Y/N smiled as Liam tucked into his breakfast. She ruffled his hair and chuckled as the sauce from the tomatoe dribbled down his chin. She grabbed a tissue and wiped his chin lovingly as he blushed.  
"You're so cute." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose. Derek smiled at the loving scene before him but it was cut short when there was a knock at the door.   
"Momma..." Liam called nervously.   
"Sssh, it's ok." Y/N reassured him as she stood beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

Derek opened the door to the loft and stood before him was Sheriff Stilinski, two other deputies and Liam's biological mother.  
"Morning Sheriff, can I help you?" Derek asked extending his hand out to shake his with the Sherrif's.   
"Morning Derek, Y/N, Liam." The sheriff stated as he gave them a wave.   
"I told you I'd be back with local law enforcement now give me my son back!" Heather yelled.   
"Liam isn't going anywhere." Y/N told her.   
"Yes he is, I'm taking him back home." She told her.   
"No! I won't go, momma please don't let her take me, please please momma!" Liam yelled holding on to Y/N.   
"And we told you yesterday that Liam wasn't going anywhere with you." Derek growled at her.  
"Sheriff, this is ridiculous. That is my son!" She told him.  
"I understand that Heather but legally Y/N and Derek are his parents now and they can only revoke that if they give up being Liam's legal guardians and from what I've seen that isn't happening anytime soon." He told her.  
"We rescued Liam from you and your abusive husband and when we found him he was covered in cuts and bruises. There is no way in hell that I'm letting you hurt my sweet boy again." Y/N spat back.  
"Momma, please don't let her take me. I love it here with you and Derek. I love you so much. Please don't momma." Liam pleaded as he began to cry.   
"Sweetie, listen to me. I love you so so much and you'll always be my baby. I rescued you from your absuive mother and I promised to always look after you and love you as my own and that's a promise I won't be breaking." She reassured him. She held Liam in her arms tight as the young beta sobbed on her shoulder.   
"I love you momma." He sobbed.  
"I love you, baby. I love you so so much." Y/N cooed holding her baby.  
"I've had enough of this nonsense. I'm your mom, Liam. Not her! Stop calling her that!" Heather yelled as she tried to pry Liam out of Y/N's arms.   
"No! No! Momma, momma don't let her take me!" Liam began to sob.   
"Enough! Don't you dare rich my son again!" Y/N yelled yanking her hands away from Liam. She stood in front of the young beta. Liam held on to her waist tightly as he refused to let her go.   
"The moment you set foot on our property you haven't showed an ounce of love at wanting Liam back for the right reasons. He's not going anywhere with you." Y/N told her.  
"You little bitch! How dare you corrupt my son and turn him against me!" She yelled at Y/N.   
"You're really going to listen to her, Liam. Do you really think she wants you, you're not even her real son. Do you think she cares about you?" Heather yelled.   
"Hey hey hey, that's enough!" The sheriff yelled holding her arm and taking her back to the police car.   
"Speak to my wife like that again, I dare you." Derek taunted her almost growling.   
"Don't listen to her, sweetheart. She's trying to get inside your head. You know how much we love you, baby." Y/N called to Liam.   
"Momma....?" Liam began to sob.   
"I'm right here, baby. I'm here. I love you so much, Derek and I both consider you our son and that won't ever change. We love you baby." Y/N called to him. 

"I've had enough of this nonsense. We're leaving right now. I'm sorry to have bothered you so early." The sheriff stated waving goodbye to the couple as he held Heather's arm firmly.   
"No! I'm not leaving without my son!" She continued to yell and fight.   
"You don't have a choice!" The sheriff yelled as he began to handcuff her.  
"At first I thought you had a genuine reason to get Liam back but you're only doing it out of spite. Enough is enough. Liam isn't going anywhere. His home is here with Y/N and Derek and that's where he'll always stay." The sheriff told her sternly.  
"Always." Y/N added confidently as she wrapped her arms around Liam tighter.  
"I love you momma, i love you so much. Please don't leave me." Liam choked out into sobs. Y/N's heart broke as she continued to hear him plead. She held him in her arms and pressed a kiss to his crown reassuring him everything would be ok.

The sheriff led Liam's biological mother away in handcuffs as she sat in the back of the police car cursing at the couple and Liam for not listening and how she would get her revenge.   
"I'd like to see you try, sweetheart." Derek replied as he went over to his mate and to check on Liam. 

Once the deputies and the police cars drove out of sight from the Hale loft, Y/N took Liam inside and sat on the couch pulling the young scared boy onto her lap. The young beta sobbed as he held on to her for dear life.   
"Sssh sssh, you're ok. You're ok. I'm so sorry you had to see and hear that, sweetheart. I don't care what happens, we won't ever let her take you away from us. You're apart of our family and you always will be. I don't want you listening to anything she has to say. We love you no matter what and that won't ever change." Y/N reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Promise? Even when I'm bad or I can't control my anger or shift?" Liam asked.   
"I promise, sweetheart." Y/N cooed.   
"Your momma is right, Liam. Don't worry, she won't bother us ever again." Derek reassured Liam as he pulled the young beta into a hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Everything's going to be ok, pup." Derek reassured him. 

The couple sat together on the couch and held their young pup close not wanting to let go of him so continued to reassure him that everything would be ok again, after all no one messes with Hales.


End file.
